1. Field
This application relates generally to file systems and, more specifically, to computer systems and processes for managing files, such as computer animation files, across a wide area network and a variety of platforms.
2. Related Art
Companies are expanding internationally, relying on collaboration that spans the globe, and storing digital data in remote data centers (e.g., in the cloud). In some cases, companies are reaching the capacity of on-site storage and processing resources, and are turning to off-site cloud solutions as an alternative to adding on-site hardware that would occupy valuable real estate and potentially require major architectural modifications (e.g., cooling systems). This global expansion and reliance on off-site storage has introduced new challenges to file system management. For example, local area networks can typically transfer large amounts of data with nominal delay, but transferring data across a wide area network from one location in one state to another location in another state or across an ocean can lead to significant delays and lost productivity. Moreover, new global partners may utilize different operating and file systems, potentially introducing platform incompatibility. New data centers may likewise present incompatibility problems with existing file systems, thereby requiring costly software changes and limiting the flexibility of data storage and processing resources.
Additionally, despite the differing data storage needs of different employees, companies may be constrained to a single set of hardware resources (e.g., network storage devices) that may be excessive for the needs of some while insufficient for others. For example, employees working with large files, such as computer animation images or videos, may benefit from local storage that can be accessed almost instantly, while administrative employees working with small files, such as textual documents, may find off-site storage more than adequate despite a slightly longer latency per byte of data. Moreover, cross-company collaboration may necessitate that virtually all employees be able to access the same data resources, but this may mean limiting data storage options to ensure compatibility. To address the differing needs of different employees around the world, companies may provide local storage solutions along with off-site storage and backup, but this separation and redundancy adds complexity—especially as typical file systems store and manage files based on a physical mount point such that moving a file changes the name and identity of the file. Accordingly, while adding a variety of file storage options can improve utility, it may also increase file system complexity and increase the likelihood of broken links and corrupt files. Companies sensitive to these problems may then prefer data storage resources that are actually a poor fit for the varied needs of employees.
In the field of computer generated imagery (CGI) in particular, computer animation files may be both sizable and numerous, making file system management especially challenging. In addition, computer animation is becoming more and more distributed to take advantage of worldwide human resources, and managing files across the world poses additional challenges to file system management. For example, film studios may distribute animation tasks across different teams working in various countries throughout the world. In some instances, those teams may need to access the same animation files as the various teams collaborate, and transferring massive and numerous files from country to country can be inefficient and time-consuming. Managing a distributed animation process can thus be difficult and inefficient without the appropriate hardware resources and file system structures.
Thus, a file system manager is desired that allows for customized storage resource allocation, decreases data access latency, provides cross-platform compatibility, and improves hardware resource flexibility.